


Home

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonhoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Melodrama, One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon finds home in a stranger named Soonyoung.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another soonhoon fic again even though jeongcheol is my main otp. Well, y'all know how few the soonhoon moments are so at least through fics we can find the pleasure of shipping this power couple!
> 
> SEVENTEEN Diamond Edge Tour has finally started yesterday and I hope I could attend their concert here in my country.

Lee Jihoon lives a very lonely life. He spent his childhood days in an orphanage and his teenage years working from shifts to shifts.

Somehow he had manage to leave the institution after 12 years since no one wanted to adopt him; or some married couple actually did but they were bad people who actually wants to sell him off.

Nonetheless, Jihoon lived a cruel life. Being home to no home and a child to no parents, he grew jealous of families who share the same house, eat in the same dining table and laugh together on the same jokes.

Now, he's still living alone in a small apartment he rents for a few bucks and works on a huge restaurant one train stop away from his place.

Jihoon lives like a total stranger even to himself. He feels no fright to anything bad that might happen because, for him, no one would actually care if something were to happen to him. He is so kind but is nonchalant about being one. So when he found a hungry and worn out stranger in front of his apartment one day, he never hesitated to help.

The man, to Jihoon's perspective, was about his same age or maybe older. His black hair is damped from the rainshower which covers his eyes halfway and his clothes which vaguely seem branded were wet as well. The man, did not have something on-hand, a cellphone, a plastic, or maybe a knife, none. Jihoon sighs, his eyes are actually watering, seeing a poor man like himself drenched and hungry.

While Jihoon prepares the food, the said stranger was in the shower; occasionally asking him personal questions like his name, living status, civil status and whatnots but Jihoon never bothered to ask the man back.

As he placed a hot bowl of chicken soup on the table, the man sat in front of him, drying his now wet-clean hair with a towel. His body is covered with Jihoon's sweatshirt and pants, though it seemed small for him.

"Chicken soup, eh? That's delicious!" the man chirped, his eyes now free from his bangs. Jihoon observed the man's features; he bears small, slanted eyes which creeps a cute eye-smile; his cheeks were the full-fluffy type and his endearing cute smile completed his adorable facial demeanor. Jihoon smiled to himself, how lucky he is to find someone this adorably handsome human in front of his door.  
"Come on, eat." Jihoon offered as he handed the man a pair of chopsticks.  
"Thanks." the man happily replied, his nose crinkling in the cutest way possible.

They finished their meal in a silent atmosphere, no one actually said a thing except for the occasional compliments of how delicious the food is from the man. Jihoon once again smiled as he cleans their plates, it's been more than a decade since he felt this happy seeing someone eat his food deliciously (the last time was during his orphanage days when younger orphans asked him to cook a meal for them), appreciating his cooking skills; it felt very domestic, a feeling of having a family.

"I can help you with that," the man stood beside the counter offering him a helping hand.  
"Nah, I can manage." Jihoon smiled and the man stood frozen for seconds before finally saying,  
"You're very pretty, do you know that?"

Jihoon smiled once again, one that reaches his ear the continued rinsing the plates.  
The man stared at him, his eyes travelling Jihoon's face; and continued to say, "I actually want to kiss you right now."

Jihoon stopped his washing and stared back, his mouth slightly agape.  
"Can I?"  
Unknowingly, Jihoon nodded.

The man snaked an arm around his waist, turning him away from the sink then leaned down to close their gap with a kiss.

The man's lips tasted sweet and chicken-flavored, Jihoon muses and he thought maybe he is, too. His left hand cupping Jihoon's jaw while his other arm, hugged Jihoon closer.

It's Jihoon's first kiss and he never thought he would have it this impossibly.  
After good five seconds, they separated. The stranger's eyes locked into Jihoon's own like it was looking for signs to continue and Jihoon's small eyes glistened an approval so the man pulled him towards the bedroom and Jihoon had to let go of the plate he was rinsing.

When they reached the bedroom, the man sat Jihoon on the edge of the bed, leaning closer as he supported his weight with one arm. Jihoon leaned back, his body meeting the soft mattress.

The man finally kisses him the second time, his hand travelled Jihoon's pale white arm, clasping its hands in a soft grip. The man's kisses go sensual, like it was following a rhythm and Jihoon had to go with the flow, unexpertly kissing the man back.

Carefully, he heaves Jihoon's small body towards the headboard by wrapping a strong arm around his waist then he sets Jihoon's head against the pillow.

Things then happened in a quick blur, Jihoon moaning in the rough kisses as the man thrusts inside him like there's no tomorrow; sheets soiled the next ten minutes and Jihoon fast asleep in the dawn.

When he wakes up in the morning, he felt disappointed seeing no one beside him nor inside his apartment. He then concluded that his one time domesticated romance is already over before it even started. Jihoon decided to forget about him the next few days and continued to live his days alone and lonely.

However, the man showed up on his doorstep after three weeks and Jihoon abruptly slammed the door in front of him.

The stranger continuously knocked on the door, shouting a "Wait, Jihoon! Why did you close the door?! What's wrong?"

"I hate you. Go away!" Jihoon shouted back still not opening the door.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do?" The man panicked as he recalled everything he has done three weeks ago and reached no conclusion.

Jihoon being the blunt person that he is lets no seconds wasted so when he gripped the knob, he revealed his true feelings. "You left the next morning after everything that happened that night! That's what you did!"

The man felt guilty, he did left the next morning for unwanted reasons.

"I'm sorry Jihoon, that time I really have to. I'm very sorry."

Sounds of sniffles were heard then; Jihoon is crying already.

"Jihoon..."

The boy opened the door, slowly peeking. In front of the man, was a poor and fragile boy crying he had broken and in an instant the man fell weak. He hugged Jihoon in a tight embrace and kisses the crown of his head, chanting apologies.

Jihoon explained his feelings while he was locked inside the man's embrace.

"When I saw you eat the food I cooked happily, I felt very relieved, like I found home in you, much more when something sacred happened that night. But when I saw no one beside me in the morning, I cursed God and you for letting me feel unwanted and wasted."

"Are you lonely Jihoon?" the man asked and Jihoon nodded.

"Can I be your home?" Jihoon nodded again.

"Can I be someone you can call as yours?" Jihoon felt hot tears flowing again and he nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Jihoon looked up, his eyes shined through the tears and nodded for the nth time before closing his eyes.

Something very sacred happened for the second time that day. Jihoon woke up with a sleeping man beside him but then he realizes he knows nothing about the man, even his name. So when the man woke up, he bombarded him with questions.

The man chuckled.

"My name is Kwon Soonyoung. I'm 21 years old. I live one-train stop away from you and I'm the owner of the restaurant you are working in."

Jihoon jumped from the bed. "What the hell?! You are my boss!?"

The man, now named Soonyoung, laughed. "Technically, yes. But I only watch the restaurant from afar, I occasionally visit the place and pretend as a customer to observe how the employees work and when I saw you working there, I honestly felt mesmerized on how you are so diligent and honest with your job, so when I got your bio-data, I immediately looked for your place."

Jihoon glared. "How cruel, you even pretended to be poor and hungry!"

"I did... I did to thoroughly see the real person in you. And when you showed me how kind and honest you are, in an instant I fell for you."

Jihoon fell silent. He doesn't know what to ask or to respond anymore.

"Oh, and I forgot, I left the country for three weeks that time because of an investment partnership in the US."

Jihoon felt relieved. He accepted the explanation.

"Can I ask you something Jihoon?" Soonyoung snuggles Jihoon's shoulder, occasionaly kissing the skin.  
"Go ahead."

"Why did you help me that time? Aren't you afraid that I might be a killer, a rapist or a robber?"

"I'm not afraid of being killed because I'm lonely and you actually can get nothing out of me so why bother?"

"That's sad. Why are you like that, baby?" Soonyoung cups Jihoon's face, pitying the boy.

"I am an orphan, home to no family and friends to no one aside from my workmates," Jihoon continues.

"But you are not lonely this time. I am now your family, I am now your home. And this might be too quick for your liking but I am now your husband, too." Soonyoung brushes off Jihoon's hair, kissing his forehead.

"Husband..." Jihoon chuckles. "I don't mind that."

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the work is not proofread so when you see errors please do understand. i will edit this as soon as I get another day off. 
> 
> If you liked it please do leave a kudos. :)  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
